undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda
Description Amanda is a small purple Omega Agarif with sharp eyes and sensitive ears. These traits are caused by the accidental planting of a type 3 frost flower on her scales when she slept on the ground in snowdin, not able to be bothered to find somewhere comfortable. This caused the tiny seed she was laying on to unknowingly and accidently slip under her scales. The non-fussy plant grew into her flesh, gripping it's roots through her whole body. Flower bulbs make a row down her back in spring and summer, and 2 in autumn and winter, as well as leaves and vines from under other scales, reduced in spring and summer. Due to the flower, she always has a sweet, slightly intoxicating smell. The roots tendrils can be seen lifting up her scales slightly, and these roots glow in the autumn and winter or when she is hurt badly. The frost flower's flower (and sometimes but rare fruit) are sweet to all monsters and such, unlike normal frost flowers. However, they have a slightly sour and blood taste. The plant as a food is addictive, and only the flower or fruit from her will sat it, and only temporarily, causing most to come back for more. This addiction does not go away with time, but can be suppressed with hypnotisation (though the addiction will come back full effect if one eats the plant again). The fruit is a deep blue, gradiating to cyan at the top. It is quite small, the height of ones thumb and the width of the height of ones pinky (like a very large berry) and permanently glows a soft blue. The fruit has 2 bitter seeds in it (which are absolutely safe to consume) and is extremely juicy, having the same taste as the plant itself. The plant itself is hollow, and usually attacked by frost beetles to lay their larvae in, and as such Amanda often has to defend herself and the plant, after finding out some lived/migrated in the root of the plant causing an unwanted squirming feeling inside. Amanda was actually banished from the hive for allegedly murdering her partner, which she confessed guilty to. She truly feels sorry about it, and often punishes herself for it. She is hated by other Agarifs, and often taunted and insulted by them. She takes the insults, not caring, though sometimes she can be sent over the edge. She is able to control the vines growing from under her scales, making them grow and move to her will. This is her main attack, due to the roots tearing up the flare sac and making her unable to use fire attacks. A side effect gives her immunity to Flare gel poisoning, and she's able to spit the gel to poison a monster. The plant uses the said gel to grow as well. Relations Family *Sally (Mother) *Michael (Father) Friends *List any friends here. Acquaintances *List any acquaintances here. Enemies *List any enemies here. Stats *HP: 1400 *AT: 16 *DF: 13 *EXP On Kill: 54 *Gold on Win: 2 ACTs CHECK - AT, DF, Fruit hangs from the flowers on her back. Trivia *(TBA) Credit AshleyTheBlindVisionary for the RP that inspired this character. Gallery Insert images here. Category:User;ZeroByteS Category:OC Category:Female